


no more, no more (tears for my love)

by skyish



Category: Kingsman (Movies), kingsman : the golden circle
Genre: Angst, Denial, Drabble, Eggsy is sad, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, I cried while writing this, No One Is Okay, Random & Short, Sad Ending, Spoilers, eggsy isn't okay, i'm not okay, merlin isn't dead in my heart, the movie fucked me up, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyish/pseuds/skyish
Summary: because eggsy can’t be the one to collapse.





	no more, no more (tears for my love)

**Author's Note:**

> it's simple, short, and angst rules this drabble. i saw kingsman 2, it fucked me up and my soul is gone with merlin.

 

 

merlin doesn’t apologize when he kills himself, so in one last act of spite, eggsy doesn’t cry in his service either. he doesn’t need to see the man’s foot trigger the mine to hear his heart crumble in pieces in the explosion. he’s lost a friend, a parental figure, and refuses to mourn the arms which held him together when harry got shot in the head. so eggsy shoots, shoots and shoots again, bloody corpses collapsing on the floor, because eggsy can’t be the one to collapse. he isn’t yet allowed to scream his pain away. the world is saved, again, but this time he isn’t welcomed with the usual husky _“well done galahad”_ , but with a tired smile from his former mentor. eggsy doesn’t cry merlin’s death, doesn’t want to feel the tears on his cheeks ever again. a tiny, _tiny_ part of him wakes up each morning to the thought maybe today is the day merlin will rise up from the dead just like harry did.

the day never comes, and eggsy never cries again, for there are no more tears left to shed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... if you enjoyed it, let me know ? i don't know, i don't even know what i just wrote.


End file.
